


Petit tour d'Amnestris

by Maya_Ccie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Al ne dort pas, Amitié, Edward dort, Edward est nul pour raconter des histoires, Edward et Winry ont des enfants, Family, Friendship, Gen, Histoire avant d'aller dormir, Late Night Conversations, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Missing Moments, vie quotidienne
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Ccie/pseuds/Maya_Ccie
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Petit tour de moments cachés, oubliés ou peu abordés dans le long chemin et la vie de nos héros.Chapitre 1 : Winry tente de changer les idées d'Al pendant ses nuits blanches
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 1





	1. Takatrouver

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Pour changer, je commence un recueil d'OS. Comme la plupart de mes recueils, ce ne sera pas par ordre chronologique, l'idée étant d'explorer des petits moments du manga. Les publications seront sûrement irrégulières, et principalement à l'occasion de défis du Fof (lien sur mon profil).
> 
> Précision : je suis le manga, je n'ai jamais vu les animés
> 
> Disclaimer pour l'ensemble du recueil : rien ne m'appartient (même pas la bêtise qui est univrselle) et Fullmetal Alchemist est l'oeuvre géniale... de la personne qui se dessine sous forme de vache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 124ème nuit du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème "Mon premier peut s'appeler Pattenrond, Garfield ou Miaouss... Mon deuxième est un animal ayant tout intérêt à déguerpir quand mon premier l'approche. Mon troisième peut être Starsky et Hutch, Holmes et Watson, Ladybug et Chat Noir, Laurel et Hardy, Finch et Reese, Batman et Robin, les Sith ou encore les mains bleues..." le tout étant le thème en question
> 
> Contexte : Pré manga, peu après la tentative d'Ed et Al de transmuter leur mère
> 
> Remerciements particuliers : Mon cerveau a un peu craqué à ce moment et je me suis retrouvé un bon moment à traîner sur le site ... site remplis de charade débile. Au final il y a peu qui viennent de ce site, mais j'ai tant ris que j'étais obligée de mettre ça comme nom de chapitre.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Winry jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre où Ed dormait, de son sommeil toujours agité, probablement peuplé de cauchemars, qui ne le quittait pas depuis… l'accident. Elle continua à avancer dans le couloir, mais plutôt que d'aller rejoindre son propre lit, elle alla jusqu'au perron où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Al. Il passait la plupart de ses nuits là, à attendre que le soleil se lève et que la vie des autres reprenne leur cours. Elle s'approcha doucement et finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Le bébé a été bordé et dort maintenant à poings fermés, commença-t-elle d'un ton léger. Grand-Mère est couchée également et même Den roupille dans un coin. Nous voilà encore une fois les deux seuls êtres réveillés dans cette demeure, de quoi veux-tu discuter cette nuit ?

\- C'est vraiment gentil, mais ne te sens pas obligée Winry. Tu devrais aller dormir aussi tu sais.

\- Je ne me force pas Al, j'aime bien passer ce temps avec toi. Tu me connais, je ferais une sieste demain. Grand-Mère Pinako pensait faire un potager à côté de la maison, tu en penses quoi ?

Elle sentit Al réprimer un soupir et se forcer à lui répondre d'un ton joyeux. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi tous les deux, à discuter de tout et de rien. Mais Winry sentait bien que Al était ailleurs et que son ton léger n'était qu'une façade. Tout en continuant à parler, elle réfléchit à un moyen de changer les idées de son ami d'enfance.

« Al, l'interrompit-elle soudainement, mon tout va nous occuper cette nuit !

\- Quoi ? Winry qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tais toi, j'ai un jeu pour nous occuper. Donc :

Mon tout va nous occuper cette nuit

Mon troisième c'est Ed et toi, la pluie ou le soleil ou juste entre un et trois

Mon deuxième habite dans les égouts

Mon premier n'aime pas trop croiser la route de Den

Alors, mon tout est ?

\- Euh… Etranger – rat – deux ? Non attends, je sais Chat ! Mon tout est une charade !

\- Bien joué, à toi de m'en poser une Al !

\- Il y avait quand même une manière plus simple de proposer le jeu tu sais. Attends un peu je réfléchis… C'est bon, j'en ai une !

Mon premier est une lettre de l'alphabet

Mon second est blanc et se mange

On mange mon second sur mon troisième

Mon est un adjectif qui n'est pas faux et peut compléter cette phrase : ce collier est en or…

\- Oula… tu aurais pu en faire une facile pour commencer. Bon le plus facile c'est le troisième, on mange sur une chaise ou un banc, quel mot se finit par banc et commence par une lettre de l'alphabet… Oh je sais désherbant !

\- Winry… c'est quoi pour toi un collier en or désherbant ?

\- Ah oui, mince j'avais oublié le tout.

\- Et n'oublie pas ce n'est pas "on mange sur mon troisième", mais on "mange mon second sur mon troisième."

\- Tutut, ne m'aide pas ! Je sais, le troisième c'est table alors ! Mon tout n'est pas faux, et le collier en or… Oh je sais ! V et du riz ! Mon tout est véritable !

\- Oui c'est bien ça. Calme toi Winry, tu es tellement excitée on dirait que tu vas exploser.

\- Oh attend Al, j'en ai une super !

Mon premier est le contraire de guerre

Mon second est l'habitat des oiseau

Mon troisième est une couleur

Mon tout est le meilleur adjectif pour qualifier Ed !

Al éclata immédiatement de rire.

« Elle est beaucoup trop facile celle-là : paix – nid – bleu.

\- C'est bête qu'il ne soit pas là. Je la lui dirais demain ! A ton tour !

\- Très bien, alors écoute bien :

Mon premier ne peut pas gagner une course de vitesse

Mon second peut être un signe de noblesse

On met mon troisième à la pâte pour participer au travail

Mon tout met toujours un temps affreusement long à arriver

\- Al… c'est lendemain c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Désolé Winry, c'est vrai que celle-là n'était pas très drôle. J'en fait une autre à la place si tu veux.

\- Hors de question, c'est à moi ! Oh je sais, j'en ai une bien !

Mon premier a des bois

Mon second a des bois

Mon troisième a des bois

Mon quatrième a des bois

Mon cinquième a des bois

Mon sixième a des bois

Mon tout se termine en queue de poisson

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette charade Winry ? »

La jeune fille se contenta d'un immense sourire, et frissonna légèrement.

« Ecoute mon cher, je te laisse réfléchir à cette énigme, pourtant évidente. Moi je vais me chercher une couverture.

\- On peut rentrer si tu veux.

\- Non j'aime bien être dehors. Réfléchis je reviens. »

Lorsqu'elle revient sur le perron quelques minutes plus tard, presque entièrement camouflée sous une immense couverture, Al lui sauta presque dessus.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, Winry, je donne ma langue chat ! Donne-moi cette foutue réponse !

\- Si tu veux la réponse Al, t'as qu'à trouver. Qu'est-ce qui a une queue de poisson ?

\- Je sais pas, un thon ?

\- Une sirène, Al, une six-rennes.

\- … je te déteste. Mais très bien, on va passer à des choses plus compliquées. Attention, cette fois je te propose une énigme :

Un jour le bouffon d'un roi très cruel fait une remarque impertinente de trop.  
Le roi excédé le condamne à mort. Mais puisque le bouffon a tout de même amusé le roi pendant très longtemps, celui-ci, par sympathie, lui permet de choisir la manière dont il mourra.  
Comment va faire le bouffon pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

\- Il s'enfuit par la fenêtre ? Oh non je sais ! Il demande à être démembré progressivement et en fait il ressemble ses bras et jambes par des automails tellement forts qu'il bat tous les gardes du château !

\- Winry… tu fais peur des fois

\- Il demande à être empoisonné et il prend un contre-poison ?

\- C'est une énigme de logique Winry pas de « je lance pleins de réponses au hasard ».

\- … Hum… il demande au roi de le poignarder lui-même, mais le roi s'est tellement attaché à son bouffon qu'il ne peut pas le faire !

\- Pas mal ! Mais non...

\- Tu as gagné, je donne ma langue au chat.

\- Il choisit de mourir de vieillesse !

\- Mais c'est de la triche ?! Elle est nulle ta réponse !

\- Mauvaise perdante. »

Ils continuèrent à jouer un long moment ainsi, alternant les énigmes, charades ou devinettes. Winry, toujours emmitouflée dans sa couverture avait fini par se coucher en posant sa tête sur les jambes de l'armure. La jeune fille se débrouillait vraiment bien et menait la course de quelques points. Cette fille n'avait vraiment aucune pitié... et voulait bien trop gagner la partie.

« Alors Winry, tu trouves ? »

C'était au tour d'Al de poser un énigme, la jeune fille avait déjà fait quelques propositions stupides et prenait maintenant le temps de réfléchir vraiment. Mais bon Al trouvait que ça commençait à faire un moment qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Il baissa la tête et remarqua les yeux fermés et la respiration régulière de son amie. Elle avait fini par s'endormir. Il réprima un soupir déçu à l'idée de finir la nuit seul, une fois de plus quand il remarqua qu'en fait le ciel s'était déjà considérablement éclairci. Le soleil ne tarderait maintenant plus à faire son apparition et Grand-Mère Pinako le suivrait bientôt. Essayant d'être le plus délicat possible, Al se leva doucement et portant son amie, il alla la déposer dans son lit en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller.

Une heure de solitude dans les champs en regardant le soleil se lever, il devrait pouvoir survivre non ?


	2. Bonne nuit les petits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
> Cet OS a été écrit pour une nuit du Fof, sur le thème "Amphisbène" ... et là je vois votre question, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Deux possibilités : un reptile d'Amérique tropicale dont la tête et la queue ont le même aspect, d'où son nom vulgaire de serpent à deux têtes ou dans la mythologie romaine, un serpent légendaire possédant une tête à chaque extrémité du corps (également appelé mère des fourmis... et ça c'est pas trop logique)  
> Contexte : Après la fin du manga, mais vraiment il n'y a pas de spoiler majeur, parce que globalement, j'ai tout inventé

« L'horrible serpent redressa son gigantesque corps et le chevalier Buccaner découvrit avec effroi que le terrible monstre possédait deux têtes, une à chaque extrémité de son corps, chaque tête s'agitant en sifflant et menaçant à tout instant de venir le mordre et le terrasser avec le venin foudroyant contenu dans la salive du reptile. N'écoutant que son courage, le chevalier brandit son épée et se jeta à l'assaut de la créature. Le combat fut rude et dangereux le Sir Buccaner risqua sa vie à de nombreuses reprises mais jamais il ne renonça. Alors que tout espoir de victoire semblait perdu et que la fatigue commençait à atteindre son bras, pourtant puissant, il réussit enfin à abattre son épée sur le cou de la créature, tranchant immédiatement la première tête, ne perdant pas une seconde, le chevalier profita de l'affaiblissement de la créature pour vaincre la deuxième tête et le terrible serpent s'écroula, vaincu. Ne prenant même le temps de se reposer après cet éprouvant combat, le chevalier continua à avancer dans le souterrain, prêt à abattre toute autre créature qui se dresserai sur son chemin. Il arriva enfin finalement devant une solide porte en chêne, qu'il brisa d'un coup d'épaules. La princesse Nina et le prince Aidan étaient là, ligotés sur des matelas. Il se précipita pour les délivrer et les fit rapidement sortir de la caverne dans lequel le terrible monstre les avait enfermés. Le soir même, le prince et la princesse entraient à nouveau dans le palais où le roi Edward et la reine Winry les attendaient avec inquiétude. Les parents éplorés versèrent de nombreuses larmes de joie en retrouvant leurs enfants et récompensèrent généreusement le brave chevalier qui les avait sauvés. Le chevalier au grand cœur refusa l'argent mais accepta les remerciements et repartit sur son fier destrier jusque dans le grand Nord, sa terre natale.

Et voilà, l'histoire est finie, maintenant au lit les petits monstres ! »

Aidan sauta du lit de sa sœur et alla se blottir sous ses propres couvertures, tandis que son père venait lui déposer un baiser sur le front, après avoir fait de même avec sa sœur. Sitôt leur père sortit de la pièce et la porte fermée, le frère et la sœur se mirent à discuter avec animation de l'histoire du soir, la porte se rouvrit violemment et la tête énervée de leur père apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Maintenant silence tous les deux ! Il est temps de dormir ! Si vous continuez à faire des bêtises, le serpent à deux têtes viendra vous manger dans la nuit ! »

Nina retint un petit cri et les deux petits se turent immédiatement. Alors qu'Edward fermait à nouveau la porte, il se retrouva face à sa femme qui lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-énervé. Elle attendit qu'ils soient tous les deux installés sur la canapé du salon, d'où les enfants ne pourraient pas les entendre, pour le disputer.

« C'est gentil Ed de les effrayer juste avant qu'ils ne s'endorment ! Je te préviens si l'un deux fait un cauchemar dans la nuit, c'est toi qui te relèves pour aller le rassurer.

\- Tu es vraiment énervé que j'invente un monstre pour leur faire peur ? Je trouvais l'idée plutôt pas mal moi, ça nous fait un bon moyen pour les faire obéir, regarde, là ça a été super efficace !

\- Ed, tu sais que je t'aime, mais tu es impossible ! L'objectif est qu'ils nous obéissent parce qu'ils le veulent et comprennent que c'est pour leur bien… pas parce qu'ils ont peur de se faire dévorer par un monstre ! Et puis c'est quoi en plus cette idée de serpent à deux têtes ?

\- C'est un super monstre ! Au début je voulais que le méchant soit une pierre philosophale qui aurait pris une forme humaine mais qui serait capable de manipuler les ténèbres… un peu comme faisait Selim… sauf que la forme humaine de la pierre aurait ressemblé au vieux roi de Xerxès… et la pierre aurait été faite avec les âmes de ses victimes dont Nina et Aidan auraient fait parti si le chevalier n'était pas arrivé à temps.

\- Tu es complètement dérangé !

\- Non mais je me suis dit que ça ferait un peu trop peur pour des enfants de quatre et cinq ans. Surtout qu'ils n'auraient pas encore été en mesure de comprendre toute les implications morales de l'histoire. Mais j'ai quand même repensé au tatouage qu'avaient tous les Homonculi, le serpent qui se mord la queue… Et de fil en aiguille j'ai eu l'idée du serpent à deux têtes. »

Winry regarda son mari d'un air attendri, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mon chéri, tu as vraiment un problème ! La prochaine fois, prend un dragon comme tout le monde.

\- Oh non, j'aime bien ce serpent, je pense que je vais le garder pour la plupart de mes histoires. Ça fera un adversaire récurrent pour le chevalier Buccaner c'est pas mal.

\- Et comment tu vas le faire revenir, ton chevalier ne l'a pas décapité ?

\- Mince tu as raison… Je sais ! Le serpent aura le pouvoir de faire repousser ses têtes… parce qu'il sera relié à une pierre philosophale ! Et le chevalier partira en quête pour trouver comment le vaincre définitivement !

\- Ed… autant je veux bien que tu fasses revivre cet horrible serpent à deux têtes, à la limite que tu leur fasses peur avec ça… mais il est hors de question de mêler une pierre philosophale/vieillard/pierre manipulant les ténèbres à tout ça ! Je ne veux pas que nos enfants pensent qu'une pierre philosophale viendra les dévorer dès qu'ils se retrouveront dans le noir !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la pierre philosophale n'arrivera pas tout de suite, je vais attendre plusieurs années, qu'ils soient capables de comprendre un peu mieux. Comme ça j'utiliserais mes histoires pour leur apprendre subtilement qu'il ne faut pas faire de transmutation humaine et que les règles de l'alchimie doivent être suivies. Ça me laisse quelques années pour peaufiner mon histoire ! »

Winry ne put retenir un sourire, attendrie devant l'enthousiasme de son mari, qui reprit joyeusement.

« Je devrais peut-être commencer à écrire le script tout de suite, pour avoir une histoire cohérente ! Mais d'abord, il faut que je trouve un nom pour serpent à deux têtes !

\- Kimbley ? suggéra sa femme en riant. Si tu veux continuer à t'inspirer de personnages réels bien sûr.

\- Non cette fois, je vais inventer… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Oh je sais ! Amphisbène ! C'est un super nom de monstre ça. »

Winry laissa échapper un petit rire et se blotti contre son mari.

« Mon chéri, je te préviens tout de suite, si nous devons en avoir un troisième, tu n'auras même pas le droit de proposer des prénoms. »


End file.
